The New: 100 Themed Challenge
by CloudNineInsanity
Summary: I decided to redo this thing, also re-inspired by GreyWolfDruid, who's 100 themed challenge that I'm really enjoying. But anyway, hope you enjoy my redo of this.


**1. The Girl**

He wouldn't lie if you asked if he liked anyone, he did-in fact, he thought he may love her. But she was much too far from his reach, too perfect, way out of his league. Her strength, her intelligence and he always knew, from the very start he saw her that he would have trouble coping all because of her making his heart race faster and faster.

* * *

**2. Poison**

He could feel the pain slithering up, what would be his spine. It was damaging, it broke him. But when did nothing hurt him? As the bot felt it; he chocked, the poison words drowning him in his to-be tears. Which was fed to him, by his little brother.

* * *

**3. Abandoned**

Sometimes the robotic dog wished he was remembered, he could not speak but bark and it seemed no one was aware of his existence until he was turned off, he opened his eyes again to find a tall and lean robot smiling at him.

* * *

**4. Crisis**

Jackie never expected to freefall like this, it was the end of the line for her-her hands had slipped and she was all alone, was this really the way she was going to die. With tears beginning to blur her vision, she felt a grip on her hand, lifting her up to safety-she couldn't help but thank Digit so much.

* * *

**5. Dream**

Dreams could sometimes be dangerous, Inez also heard that you could feel what you felt inside them. When she fell asleep and dreamed of dying by Hackers hand, she thought she could still feel the electricity surging through her.

* * *

**6. Shooting Star(s)**

Sometimes, at least nowadays, Matt and Inez would go stargazing, laying next to each other-a simple friendly outing, but when Matt held her hand, she remembered the spark of a crush she felt a year or before she met Ollie.

* * *

**7. Mist**

Once Inez got lost in the mist, she hated it-so much. Alone while it was dark, she felt vulnerable, upset and scared until she found a hand that guided her out of what seemed to be a maze, she never knew who helped her.

* * *

**8. Hopeless**

Sometimes Matt would consider it hopeless, to ever get Inez to like him. He always thought she did, but when she ran off; hand in hand with Ollie, he couldn't help but feel a very sharp stab to his heart.

* * *

**9. Obsession**

He wouldn't exactly call it an obsession, like his friend said it was-he wouldn't stalk, refuses to over step his boundaries. Delete knew it wasn't a obsession, just a (and always will be) unrequited love.

* * *

**10. Dreamcatcher**

Jackie hung a dreamcatcher near her bed every night, never took it down, never moved it. Because she was afraid her nightmares of Cyberspace would come back.

* * *

**11. Rose(s)**

Her mothers name had been, Rose-she was a hardworking mother, she did everything... Since the girl had no father. But now sitting next to the tomb stone, Inez began to cry after she left a bundle, of pink roses.

* * *

**12. Darkness**

Delete hated the darkness, that's all that could be said about it, he feared whatever lurked inside it; every since the near beginning of his creation, when there was a bump in the night.

* * *

**13. Illuminate**

He could see how the light shone across her face, illuminating her face-it made her appear like a goddess, but he knew, she was Matt's and could never interfere if he really wanted her to be happy.

* * *

**14. Dusk**

At dusk, Buzz had snuck into Deletes room-someone who was much younger that himself, and he planned to mess with him. A harmless little prank, but he knew he took it to far-when Delete refused to anywhere alone on the Grim Wreaker.

* * *

**15. Dawn**

Every time at Dawn, Rose, Inez's mother would leave for work. At least her first job, she had many-simply because she needed so much too support her daughter, the lot she never had in her grasp, all because of Inez's father who took everything from her other than he beautiful and smart daughter, who she would die for-and she'd always let her know, with the notes she left behind.

* * *

**16. Teddy Bear**

A teddy bear, Inez looked up at Ollie, seeing him beam happily at her, swallowing hard, Inez hugged the teddy bear tight to her chest. "Thanks, Ollie… I…I love it." she smiled but inside she felt horribly sick, because he should not be giving her gifts like this when his love was no longer returned.

* * *

**17. Rescue**

He saw him fall down into the pit and pain struck his heart, he could see the awkward way his body was positioned, although clearly not dead-but possibly quite broken. Stretching his arm out, he grabbed in to the feathery hand and lifted him up. Sometimes Delete wished he didn't care about other peoples health.

* * *

**18. Broken**

He hasn't looked where he was going, he was just running a leading the two robots away from the kids, so they could finish what they were doing without any disruptions. But when he fell, he knew he was done for, or was he?

* * *

**19. Savior**

When Delete had fished Digit out from where he fell, he hung tightly onto the cyboid-feeling crazy for what he was about to do, but it conflicted with his need to help the stupid turkey. He soon stopped behind the Earth kids, who glared at him-but all he did was simply and awkwardly handing Digit over to Matt before turning the other way, not knowing what to say at all. He didn't even her what they said, perhaps he really shouldn't know.

* * *

**40. Rejection**

Rejection was always something he feared, perhaps it was his deepest fear-to be left by everyone and become alone, Buzz always felt that way. But unbeknownst to him; Delete always had that same fear too.


End file.
